HALO: Delta Military Academy
by Chelsea Weaver
Summary: Chief Artimus Mihoshi feels something for the master chief who is taking a break from the battle field to work in a military academy. Arty isn't about to let anyone find out she loves him. Not now atleast. By the way, who WILL teach 218 to drive..? R&R Fl
1. Prolgue to Love

The DMA is copy writed by LT, ASA by Jen and the characters by their Rpers. This is our furcadia roleplay, the Delta Military Academy. Sometimes known as The HALO RP adventure game. (Floating alien Kiwis in the lounge courtesy of The Flood! .Character not the enemy) Anyway, READ ON! First, a briefing. These are the characters' descriptions on furc  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Characters  
  
Chief Artimus Mihoshi, Long wavy blue hair falls over her shoulders. A young professional expression upon her face. Two golden bands across the collar and ends of the sleeves on her uniform. The golden buttons down to the end of the upper clothing. Lower were average black military protocol pants along with leather shoes.  
  
John/Master chief, A seemingly looking normal military man stands before you. His sandy blonde hair cut short to perfection of military standards he is the one that has survived it all, yet is amazingly quiet about his past. For a man who has been around the universe, he lacks some normal human abilities such as interaction with a civilian. This brilliant yet unexposed man also lacks the ability to interact with the opposite sex.  
  
Jena 218, A young human female stands before you dressed in a military uniform her Dog tags read as followed [Name: Jena 218. Age: 12. Sex: Female. Height: 4'7". Weight: 95.6 lb. Hair color: Blonde. Eye color: Green. Rank: Sergeant. Species: Human. Race: North American. Blood type: O]["WARNING": under NO circumstances is this personnel to be aloud in a vehicle at anytime. If so this will most likely result in injury or death. And possible world destruction.]  
  
Jenocide Lupae, masculine form passed along frost bitten earth. Ebon fur coating back and cranium. Fore limbs pressed into the snow. Under belly of Lunatic Ashen. Ghostly form moved across the terrain. Impure occulars of violet hatred gaze into yours. Feathered plumage attached to shoulder blades. Tainted by the poison of hatred and war. Banner brushed against the ice. Hearty scar of a battle won beneath his right eye.  
  
Takkun, A small-domesticated feline approaches from the shadows. Fur pelted ashen and a very light gray star marking upon his forehead. Petite frame balanced upon tiny paws. Wings folded against his body. A halo drooped sideways hovered above his crania looping around one ear. Soulless golden occulars peer at you with a forlorn gaze held within.  
  
Hawkeye Pierce, Hawkeye Benjamin Franklin Pierce, an idiot whose best friend is B.J. Honeycutt. But isn't every one in M.A.S.H 4077 insane? Causing great havoc and insane matter such as exploding towers made of tongue depressors and threatening Klinger, Hawkeye is the spotlight of M.A.S.H unit 4077. [#SO Radar's Clipboard o-o; #SO] [I'm also known for my midnight walks threw the landmine with lovely young women]  
  
Tazy, {Greatest American pastime: X-treme pillow fluffing}{Blonde}{S.B.C Pretty pretty princess}{Tazy}{bo0ogerz}{I live in Jason's pants, better yet, his paper towel dispenser.}{My man-eating guppy has a smaller brain than you.}{Ponies rule your world.}{$TR1P3R3D B0X0RZ!}{I'm convinced, your brother IS gay.}{So is mine???}  
  
Prologue:  
  
Artimus sighed and looked up at John who carried her papers. The Delta Military Academy was growing quickly, meaning she had more forms to fill out. She smiled too him. He only looked confused. She sighed. 'No use trying to get John to like you Arty. He's. Too good, and he's probably not interested.' She sighed again. "You seem depressed." John spoke softly, he smiled a bit. "It's nothing." She said as the turned the corner spinning off their heels down the hall. Arty as she was called was handed her papers. John saluted tightly to her as she walked into her office greeted by her cat Takkun (Ghostly Gallion on Furc) Takkun purred delightfully as he saw John who would feed him when Arty was away. She nodded to him and shut his door. He walked off.  
Tazy walked passed him followed by Jena, Taz tossed him keys to a vehicle "You take those and teach munchkin here how to drive."  
John blinked looking at the keys (Note he's OUT of armor) "I. Hope I live?"  
"Forget it. I can walk." Jena said snatching the keys and walking off. John shrugged it off and reported to the cafeteria just in time for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll do more later, in the meantime. I'll be spying on John. I AM Arty you know n-n 


	2. Deadly dreams

I thought I should show you an ooc log file from DMA. They are VERY VERY rare.  
  
RazzaTazTazy: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! John A. Halowing: Long wavy blue hair falls over her shoulders. A young professional expression upon her face. Two golden bands across the collar and ends of the sleeves on her uniform. The golden buttons down to the end of the upper clothing. Lower were average black military protocol pants along with leather shoes. {Human} {Single, Looking} ~+{HRT}+~ (You see RazzaTazTazy.) {Greatest American pastime: X-treme pillow fluffing}{Blonde}{S.B.C Pretty pretty princess}{Tazy}{bo0ogerz}{I live in Jason's pants, better yet, his paper towel dispenser.}{My man-eating guppy has a smaller brain than you.}{Ponies rule your world.}{$TR1P3R3D B0X0RZ!}{I'm convinced, your brother IS gay.}{So is mine???}{Sarge; DMA} Delta Military Academy: Thank you. I hate it when people come in like that Chel... You posted that fanfic right? You say, "Yes... XD Muahaha..." Mitch Cage: i come in peace O.o Mitch Cage: lol Delta Military Academy: Yay. o-o Mitch Cage: i always wanted to say that lol RazzaTazTazy: I come without sanity. John A. Halowing: o.o Mitch Cage: uh brb RazzaTazTazy: My fishy loves you ALL! [#] You've got mail! John A. Halowing: I do!? John A. Halowing reads Chel's story O-O;;; skreemez and runs away. You say, "Damn. xD"  
  
Anyway for those of you who do not know about Furc. It's at www.furcadia.com . But.. I love him!  
  
John A. Halowing: BACK! Both of you! Back! RazzaTazTazy knocks the three out with a cucumber =/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John sat in the cafeteria with a platter of grand smelling spaghetti. He smiled twirling his fork in it and eating gleefully.  
Artimus opened a small container of fish food feeding her several aquatic animals. She smiled, She set the container back upon her desk. Her office contained a pantry, fridge and microwave. But she immensely preferred the cafeteria food. She smiled petting Takkun as he sat next to her on her desk. The animals surprisingly never went after each other. Jenocide and Takkun cuddled. And Takkun only ate mice and Whiskas cat food. Jenocide would normally eat steak and attempt eating John or Hawkeye's hands and feet. Once even Hawkeye's head! She smiled before leaving through the outlet to the room. She made her way to the cafeteria the smell of the first class meal had made it's way to her. She then ran a bit into the room quickly grabbing her meal. She slid into the seat across from John crossing her legs without question she ate. John whipped his mouth watching her.  
"You're eating pretty fast.. Good dessert today?"  
"Yeah. But the main course is even better. I don't think I'll have a sundae today."  
"Hm." He said watching her. John rarely ate dessert. With Tazy, it was an always. He peered across the cafeteria. Tazy and Hawkeye were consuming their meals like no tomorrow. Obviously another 'Who can eat the fastest' competition amongst the officers and students.  
Artimus finished off before wiping her mouth off as well. She stared at him contently with her deep, gorgeous eyes.  
John's gaze traveled to her curiously.  
"I.. Better go." She stood up and emptied her tray before welcoming herself into her cold office. "Turned the heater off didn't I Takkun?" she sighed her hands just below her shoulders. She sighed discontentedly..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uhm. Yes that's all for now. By the way furcadia players. The Delta Military academy Sweetheart ball comes on Feb. 15th If you want to you can come and ask for a part in the fanfic. If you would like to talk to me about the DMA e-mail any of us at sktchfactor@netscape.net Thank you! n-n 


End file.
